Making Memories
by Em.Celle
Summary: "You. Me. Destination anywhere. No plans, no expectations,making memories before life changes."
1. Chapter 1

_The wind in my hair._

_The breeze on my skin._

_Your hand in mine, soft; in that way that makes me believe that no one on earth exists but you and me._

_That's what I want to feel._

_That's where I want to be; with you. In love and making memories._

_**I**_

It's beautiful, almost ethereally so, the way the morning sun touches her skin. Bouncing off of it like a rainbow would on the surface of clear water, creating an image that try as she can, the brunette just can't tear her eyes away from.

She's always soft, but here, minutes before she rouses from sleep, with her breath coming out slowly, much like a child's, she seems softer. Vulnerable, igniting something so fiercely protective in the brunette that it startles her for a second.

Her hair is all tousled up, covering her like some sort of golden halo. One of her hands is on Bo's stomach, and the other one is lying haphazardly on the bed. Which is just okay because the way the morning sun is making the diamond in her ring shine makes Bo's heart beat a little fast and a little slow and a little perfectly all at the same time.

She smiles, content and not really awake and not really caring about anything but being in this moment.

They're going to be married soon. Summer wedding because most people who they want to come to their wedding are free then. Not that Bo would have cared either way. Any season was fine with her as long as it's her and Lauren promising forever to each other.

And it makes her giddy just thinking about it. It makes her feel a cottonish kinda warmth inside. like the warmth is soft or something. Like she can't really put it in words but it's there.

Real and true and making her smile every time she so much as thinks about it.

Lauren shifts a bit in her sleep. The hand on Bo's stomach moving to hold the brunette just a little tighter and for a moment, Bo thinks she's going to wake up. She doesn't though, she just sinks even further on her pillow, her pink lips parted a little and her breath coming out in soft sighs like she's dreaming of something beautiful.

Bo bites her lip. Blood rushing through her veins but not really.

She places her lips on Lauren's nose, smiling when the blond's breath hitches. She places another one on her eyelids, then another and another until she hears a giggle and she cannot stop smiling long enough to kiss the blond anymore.

"Morning," the voice is husky, still laced with sleep, still the very thing Bo wants to hear every morning for the rest of eternity.

"Hey," Bo buries her face in Lauren's neck for no other reason other than she now can.

Lauren's hand comes up to bury itself in wild dark hair, long fingers traipsing through her hair just how she likes it, untangling looks and scratching her scalp in way that makes her feel like if she so much as closes her eyes, she'll go back to sleep.

The brunette places a kiss on the soft skin on Lauren's neck, relishing on the fact that she gets to wake up to this every morning of her life, appreciating the fact that she is one of the extremely lucky ones.

They're on vacation now, so neither of them is in any sort of hurry to get out of bed anytime soon.

Also, Bo has missed this. With their work schedules and the fact that Trick is teaching Bo how to manage the bar in her free time they rarely get to see each other and when they do, all they seem to talk about is the wedding.

And that's great but sometimes Bo just wants to be in the moment with Lauren. She doesn't want to miss a single one.

"I love you." she doesn't know she's going to say it until it's out.

Until Lauren's hand in her hair stills momentarily and the blond's heart starts beating so fast Bo can feel it. And she loves, just loves that she has this effect on Lauren. That she isn't alone in this overwhelming sea of feelings.

"I love you too." Lauren says back, in her quiet, just-for-Bo voice.

_(I love you too.)_

_**I**_

_**(No plans, no expectations)**_

Her hair in a high pony tail, wearing her Kiss The Chef apron that she pretends that she doesn't like -although it's her favorite- because Bo kisses her after every other minute when she has it on, positively bouncing around the kitchen, preparing one thing or the other; Lauren has to be at the very happiest Bo has ever seen her.

"If you could stop staring and come help me, I'd really appreciate it," she says, stirring her stew and frowning in that way that she does when she thinks she's forgotten something, "did I put salt in this? Did you see me put salt in this?"

Bo shrugs and pops a grape into her mouth.

Honestly, she's been so busy checking out Lauren's ass in the shorts she's wearing and timing the perfect moments to kiss the chef that she hasn't had time to notice anything else.

"Bo-" Lauren near whines, "you're the worst sous chef in the history of sous chefs!"

"I'm sorry baby." Bo pouts cutely because she knows Lauren is a sucker for her pouts, "here," she extends her hand, "have a grape."

"Bo!"

It's meant to be stern but it comes out as a chuckle and her eyes light up like they always do when she thinks Bo is being silly and she wouldn't have her any other way

A smile tugs on Bo's lips, "you know you want it," she sing songs.

Lauren sighs and rolls her eyes but still opens her mouth,"you're insufferable." she says after Bo places the grape in her mouth.

Bo just smiles, leans forward and kisses her. Tasting the grape on her tongue and something so incredibly Lauren that she forgets herself for a moment.

Her hand comes up to dig into incredibly soft blond hair and her the other goes around Lauren's waist to hold her close.

"Sweetheart," it's Lauren who pulls back first, her breath short and fast, like she's been running, and it makes Bo smile because it's just the sweetest thing how Lauren says Sweetheart like it's two different words, like it means something only she knows, only Bo is worth of, "I need to have this ready before Kenzi and Trick get here." She places her palm on Bo's cheek to make sure the brunette doesn't initiate more kisses to get them off track.

"Just a little bit," Bo whispers, leaning forward despite the hand on her cheek to steal more kisses, "please."

"Bo."

"Please, baby."

Lauren sighs and kisses Bo once, then twice, then for a really long time, then lays her forehead on the brunette. Her eyes stormy and dark in that way that makes Bo's heart race and her mind lose all thoughts other than those of whats to come, "after-later" Lauren can't seem to decide on which word to use.

Bo nods anyway and leans to press a tiny kiss on the blond's nose.

_(Later.)_

...

The dinner is to mark their engagement. It mostly came about because Lauren likes to make things special and Kenzi likes to convince Lauren to make things special by including food in it.

The young brunette is also really good at getting her sister's fiance to do things. Bo tries saying that it's not okay for Lauren to spoil Kenzi as much as she does but Lauren likes doing it so she doesn't press much on the matter.

They tried inviting Irene.

Well, Bo tried inviting Irene but the woman gave some flimsy excuses as to why she couldn't fly out.

_"I have other engagements you see. And anyway, it's Just dinner."_

Bo didn't know what to say to that.

It isn't_ just _dinner. It's her's and Lauren's engagement dinner. The blond made her shop for three whole hours, looking for the perfect ingredient to make the perfect meal and the previous day she had gotten Bo out of bed at_ seven_, thrown an over sized tee and a bandanna at her and told her it's; thorough cleaning time.

Which was insane if you think about it because given Lauren's neatness their house never has so much as a speck of dust. Not that Bo was complaining seeing as she'd managed to get not one, but three quickies during the whole cleaning process.

(Definitely not complaining.)

What she did feel like complaining about was the way Irene vowed up and down that she'd try to make things better with Lauren but all she did was make some mediocre sort of effort then expect that it would be enough.

Not that she did complain about it. She hadn't even told Lauren of the phone call because mentioning Irene was a sure way of bringing the blonds's mood down and that was the last thing Bo wanted to do.

So she just made sure to be extra excited about the whole thing because it was her job to make up for when people failed Lauren. She could be the blond's everything. She had no problem with that.

"Bo are you-" Lauren stops in the middle of putting on her left earring, "why- why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I can't find my shirt."

"What shirt?"

"The black one, the one I told you I'll wear tonight. The one that makes my boobs look _insane."_

Lauren smiles, clearly remembering that shirt and clearly on the verge of laughing, "you can be very full of yourself sometimes." She by passes Bo and walks to their drawers. Pulling it open and pulling the shirt out, extending it to Bo.

"Were you hiding it from me?"

Bo asks taking it and slipping it on, a smirk on her lips because she knows that yes, Lauren was hiding it from her and she also knows exactly why.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lauren crosses her arms on her chest and leans on the cupboard.

Bo chuckles and moves to her, her hands coming to her waist and pulling her closer, making the blond's hands fall limply on her side, "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You _so_ do." Bo smirks, pulling her even closer and kissing her for no fucking reason other than the fact that she is hers to kiss, "we both know what me in this shirt does to you."

Really, the day they'd bought it, Lauren had jumped Bo's bones in the store.

"We have guests coming." Her voice comes out low and throaty, sending signals to parts of Bo's body that shouldn't be getting signals when they're expecting people soon.

She sighs and releases the blond, "I know."

(_Later.)_

...

The dinner is a huge success, mostly because it's just the four of them and they've already formed bonds among themselves.

Conversation is easy and Kenzi has everyone laughing over one thing or the other.

Lauren is polite and respectful to Trick and wholly pampering to Kenzi who is more than happy because the blond made more than one of her favorite meals for dinner.

Bo is just content to sit and watch her family. Watch how her soon to be wife is charming as hell. Also, the fact that Lauren's free hand rests on her thigh, soft and warm and constant like Bo has claimed it and it's meant to be nowhere else doesn't hurt none.

"So what will you guys do for Goodbye-Wild?"

Lauren seems confused, Bo arches a brow, "What-what?"

"_Goodbye-Wild_. You know, saying goodbye to your wild days before you settle down all married and tethered to one person. Everyone does it."

"_No one _does that Kenz. I don't think it even _existed _before you came up with it."

"Well then everyone is stupid and I'm a genius. You should get things out of your system. Especially if you're as wild as say...you, Boster. Unless of course you want a divorce-"

"Kenzi!"

Bo snaps, Lauren's hand having left her thigh and the blond looking entirely uncomfortable with the turn the conversation has taken.

"I'm just saying-" She says around a shrug.

"Don't." Bo grits out. Her hand moving to hold Lauren's hand in an effort to reassure her.

"Fine. I'd like to get my dessert on now."

...

Lauren isn't the same after Kenzi's little blurt-out.

She still smiles and she's still a graceful hostess but there's a shadow around her eyes and a guardedness around her smiles that tells Bo that she is worried about something.

So after Kenzi and Trick say their goodbyes and leave, Bo offers to do the dishes and clean up a little. Lauren tries to say no because Bo really is inept in these things but Bo just kisses her forehead and pushes her towards the bedroom.

"I can handle a little cleaning, baby."

And with a roll of her eyes, and a kiss to her forehead Lauren leaves her to it.

The brunette makes sure everything is in perfect order before she heads to the bedroom herself and finds her fiance in bed, dressed in her Batman shirt, clearly sleepy judging by the way her eyes seem to close and open without her consent but still stubbornly waiting for Bo to come to bed.

_I can't sleep unless you're next to me_. Is the explanation she gives to Bo's arched brow and amused laugh.

Bo laughs and gets ready for bed, putting on her Joker shirt because Lauren loves it when she does little things like that. In fact, the first time Bo dressed in her Joker shirt when Lauren was wearing her Batman one the blond gave Bo so many hours of mind blowing orgasms that Bo kind of forgot her name.

Lauren automatically snuggles to Bo when the brunette gets into bed. Her body warm against Bo and her hair smelling of the Lavender shampoo she uses because she knows it drives Bo's senses crazy.

"Thank you for cleaning up."

"You don't have to thank me."

She really doesn't. Lauren does almost everything around the house and it makes Bo feel a little guilty sometimes.

There's a silence and Bo starts moving her hand up and down Lauren's thigh, making up her mind on exactly how to bring what she wants to talk about to up, "so uh-" she clears her throat- "uh, are you okay?"

Lauren looks up at her, her brown eyes amused yet curious, "of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just, Kenzi-"

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, are you okay?"

Lauren moves so that they're no longer snuggling and looks into Bo's eyes, "I'm fine but..."

"But what?"

"She kind of had a point."

"Baby-"

"No, love. She's your sister and she knows you better than most. You were kind of wild before we got together."

"Are you saying I'm not wild now?" She asks teasingly.

Lauren eyes light up, "I said no such thing, biter-of- ears."

"That was once!" Bo says faking offense.

"I almost bled!"

"You also came right-"

"Bo!"

Bo chuckles and pulls Lauren's body to her own again so that her legs are on each side of the blonds's waist, "I'm just saying baby- you didn't seem so opposed that night."

"I was in the throes of passion." Lauren says with an eye roll. Looking impossibly cute and impossibly sexy.

" _Throes of passion_? How very Shakespearean of you."

"Shut up." The blond chuckles lightly slapping her thigh.

"Hey, spousal abuse is against the law."

"You're such a dork." Lauren voice is full of unmasked fondness and Bo just can't help but kiss her.

"I'm your dork," she hopes the sincerity in her voice is clear, "I love you. And I don't need some_ Goodbye-Wild _adventure or whatever it is my crazy sister thinks I need because I am perfectly content being with you."

"Are you sure?"

"One thousand percent."

"Okay," she smiles, relief written in her face, "good." There's a short silence then, "wouldn't it be lovely though?"

"Wouldn't what be lovely?"

Bo asks smiling because she just adores it when Lauren's accent slips into conversation without the blond's consent.

"You. Me. Destination anywhere. No plans, no expectations. Just Bo and Lauren, making memories before life changes."

Her voice sounds dreamy. It comes out small and sometimes in tiny sighs and Bo just gets lost in it, "is that what you want to do?" She asks, kissing the back of the hand entwined with hers.

"If- if you want it too."

"As long as it's me and you, I want everything."

Lauren smiles, wide and happy, her brown eyes perfectly alive and remarkably clear so much that Bo feels like she could drown in them, "yeah?"

"Yeah," bo nods, wondering how it is that she can be so happy just for making someone happy, "yeah, lets do it."

...

_**II**_

_**(Wherever the road takes us.)**_

They get into their car the very next afternoon after calling Kenzi and telling her that they're leaving for a while.

"What? When did you plan this? Where are you even going?"

Bo looks at Lauren. Her hair in a bun, dressed in white shorts and a white shirt because it apparently wades of heat. Fumbling with the radio and grumbling because she hates what's on. Her fedora on her laps and excitement practically sipping through her very pores. So strong Bo can feel it from where she's standing.

"To wherever the road leads us." She tells her sister.

Kenzi sighs, "you two are insane." She says like this whole idea wasn't her doing in the first place, "have fun, I guess."

"We plan to."

_(No plans, no expectations.)_

_..._

They're barely one hour into the trip and Bo is already certain this will be one of the very best things she's ever done in her life.

"We should watch an old western movie."

Lauren's on the passenger seat, telling Bo things they're yet to do but should definitely get to doing while on this trip. Her feet on the seat and her head on the head rest. Her smile is lazy and she looks tired. Which she probably is because she was up by four, putting their things in order and packing for them both because again, Bo sucks at that.

"I thought we're not making plans."

"That's not a plan," she pouts cutely, "it's a _suggestion_."

"Right."

"It is! You can't tell me there's nothing you're looking forward to doing this week."

"Well," she bites her lip and throws the blond a cheeky grin.

"Oh god," Lauren face palms.

"It's nothing bad." She retorts, laughing because she knows Lauren could tell from her tone of voice that it's nothing_ good _either, "I just want to have dirty sex in a seedy motel room."

"You can't be-"

"Oh I am, I'm_ very _serious. We could even role-play."

Lauren's eyes cloud and Bo knows that she has her intrigued, "I could be a random chick you just met. Or you could be a random chick I just met."

"I don't have sex with people I don't know." Lauren retorts in a husky voice. The idea appealing to her no matter how hard she tries to fight it.

"Really?" Bo arches a brow. She kinda remembers Lauren having sex with her the very week they met. Although maybe that's sorta different to having sex with someone you literally just met.

"Really. And don't give me those eyes"

"What eyes?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

She says and looks out the window, then looks at Bo after a moment, "So...how seedy a motel are we talking about here?"

...

When Bo wants something, she goes for it like a lion going after a Zebra in the Savannah.

It takes her less than an hour to find a not so seedy yet seedy enough motel to fit their needs and she does a quick job of getting them a room.

The thing with Lauren is once she talks herself into fulfilling one of Bo's numerous fantasies, it's best if things are hurried up before she talks herself out of it.

"I'll go use the restroom then I'll be right with you."

She tells Bo, her back pack on her bag and her eyes taking the whole place in.

Bo nods and heads to their room. She tidies up a little, smoothing the bed and opening the windows to let the stuffy air out. She takes her deodorant out of her own bag and sprays it around the whole room to make sure it smells a little less unlived in.

This might be her fantasy, but she wants to make sure Lauren is also as comfortable as possible.

A tentative knock on the door pulls her to the present and she opens the door to find Lauren on the other side. Wearing her lab coat and glasses and Holly Hell the blond knows that seeing her in this specific attire has been on top of Bo's fantasy list for a _really_ long time now.

And Bo can't believe it but two of her fantasies are going to be fulfilled at a go.

(Also, the fact that Lauren had the coat so close all this time just goes to show that this is going to be the best trip ever)

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lewis. You're Miss. Dennis, I presume?"

Bo doesn't believe in much but if there's a god somewhere out there, then he certainly loves her.

...

_**III**_

**(Really, Really love you.)**

They end up spending the night in the motel room because; Bo pretty much blacks out for hours after Lauren expertly plays her body for hours and they don't know where they're going so it's pretty impractical to drive at night.

Lauren makes Bo dress up at eleven at night when she comes to, her eyes still tired and her body humming in the best way possible. There's tiny little tingles at every part of her body, she feels like she's been claimed, like she's been branded.

"Where are even going?" She asks as Lauren tags on her arm, pulling her along the dark unfamiliar streets, her hair being gently blown by the breeze.

She doesn't care where they're going.

Not really.

Her body feels alive and with every step she takes a soreness that reminds her of earlier activities impresses itself on her. She doesn't care for much.

"To find some food. You know how grumpy you get when you're hungry."

"I don't get grumpy when I'm hungry."

Yes she does. Especially if it's after sex.

Lauren throws her an amused look.

"I don't!"

"Right," she just says and holds her hand tighter.

But even as she's whining out lies, Bo feels the sweetest kind of strings tag at her heart. Because even in the smallest of ways, Lauren still takes care of her.

She stops, making Lauren stop too and looks at her, "what?"

"Nothing," Bo smiles, soft and adoring, "I just really,_ really _love you."

...

It's a really good thing they have no sort of plan, because honestly, by now they'd already have messed it up and Lauren would be freaking out in the most extreme of ways.

As things stand, she's freaking out just a little bit.

"Baby, it's okay."

"It's not okay. It's_ twelve_!"

Okay, maybe more than a little bit.

The thing is, after they had dinner last night, they came back and Bo had the most insane urge to devour her girl. Then Lauren returned the favor. Then so on and so forth and by the time they finally decided to sleep it was probably early morning.

So it would have been a really tall order to expect them to wake up any earlier, Bo is even surprised they're up right now.

"Hey," Bo makes sure her voice is soft enough to counter Lauren's freaked out one. she laces their fingers because that always calms the blond and kisses her because well, she hers to kiss, "no plans, no expectations, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts," she kisses the cute pout and smiles, "we're doing this thing one day at a time, and today we just happened to sleep in."

Lauren smiles at Bo's logic. She loves how Bo can make everything so simple. She nods, "you're right. One day at a time."

Bo smirks cockily because really, seriously, she's kickass at this whole calming your wife's fears deal.

...

They get their coffee to go and Lauren squeals like she's thirteen and not soon to be Twenty Four when she finds some station playing music that she somewhat likes.

She makes Bo laugh by singing some of the songs and once or twice totally butchering the lyrics them pouting cutely when she realizes,_ they must have changed them_, she says seriously each time and really, Bo's heart cannot help but keep falling and falling and falling.

She offers to drive but Bo says it's cool, she's perfectly fine with doing it so she just sits and feeds Bo skittles and reads a book which of course she carried with her.

Bo doesn't mind the silence. It's nice and it's comfortable and sometimes seemingly without plan, Lauren's eyes meet hers and she smiles lovingly, placing a just-because-I-love-you kiss on Bo's cheek before continuing with her reading.

Bo doesn't mind the silence one tiny bit.

...

_**IV**_

_**(Crazy about you. Crazy with you.)**_

They have steak for lunch.

Lauren grumbles and eyes the food like she doesn't really trust it but she eats it anyway because Bo wants her to and she doesn't like denying Bo things.

After, they buy a six pack and Bo drives around until she finds a spot that's good enough to park the car.

"This is nice."

Lauren says after they've brought out the blankets and are now seated on the bonnet. Bo's head on her lap and both of them with a beer in hand.

"Yeah, really nice." Bo agrees wholeheartedly. Loving the way the setting sun casts a golden halo on Lauren's hair, softening her features even more. Loving that they can just be here, together. Knowing that although it doesn't seem like a big thing, she's going to remember this moment forever. Because just like every other thing she does with Lauren, it feels like they took it and lived it and ,made it entirely theirs.

...

They sleep in their car for their second night and when they wake up Bo drives around, looking for somewhere where they can freshen up.

It's expensive as fuck when she finds one and she kind of feels like the woman behind the counter with her unhealthy looking hair and missing teeth is taking advantage of them because she knows that they're from out of town.

But Lauren looks like she'll die if she goes one more minute without seeing the insides of a fully functioning bathroom so Bo pays the insane amount of money and grabs the key like she's intending on dislocating the woman's arm while she's at it.

_Bloody extortionist._

Lauren doesn't let go of Bo's hand even after they get to their room and she doesn't let go of it until she finds the bathroom.

"Stand there," she says softly, looking around for towels and going to their bag to bring their toiletries.

She silently -and while naked- comes back to the bathroom. Rids Bo of her clothes and sets the shower just right. She smiles at her fiance and extends her hand, Bo takes it, her eyes racking up her girl's body, her earlier anger already forgotten.

Which was probably Lauren's plan all along.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?"

Lauren asks softly, placing tiny, barely there kisses on Bo's shoulder and making her breath hitch.

"Please." Bo sighs out.

"Turn around."

She's gentle, just like she is every time she handles Bo. She runs her fingers through lathered hair and rinses her out till she's satisfied that there's nothing more she can do.

They stand under the water, hands around each other until it gets cold and Lauren turns it off and wraps herself then Bo in surprisingly soft towels.

"What was that for?" Bo asks.

"I don't like it when people upset you." Lauren says and kisses her softly. That's all the explanation she gives.

And it's enough to make Bo heart stop and start all over again.

...

Lauren takes her camera out of her bag and holds it in her arms when they start their journey again.

She alternates between taking pictures of Bo and taking pictures of the places they pass that she thinks are worth photographing.

"Do you think one day you'd like to go back to photographing?"

Bo asks after Lauren has taken what has to be the billionth photo of her.

"I don't know," the blond puts the camera on her lap, "maybe."

"Is that a strong maybe or a weak maybe?"

"It's a maybe, maybe."

"Don't be a smartass baby."

"I'm not being a smartass." She takes another photo of Bo. "it's just- my mom and I have started working things out and the fact that I once put art in front of science has always been a huge bone of contention between us."

"But it's your life and you're a damn good photographer!" Bo says, angry for Lauren because Lauren doesn't seem angry enough for herself.

(When it comes to Irene, she's always weak.)

"My mom believes that art is a hobby and should remain as such."

"Your mom is stupid." She says without thinking.

"Bo!"

"Sorry-baby."

Lauren sighs, "it is what it is. Besides, I'm happy with my life right now."

Bo smiles sadly and kisses the blond's hand. Yes she's happy, but the fact that she could be happier nags on the brunette's mind, "okay. But do me a favor-"

"Anything."

"For the next few days, while it's just me and you, take as many pictures as your heart desires."

Lauren smiles brilliantly at her and nods, "Okay."

...

They stop for lunch at a nice little diner and the woman who runs it seems to fall in love with them the moment they walk in, laughing and hands held and Bo shamelessly kissing Lauren every five minutes because the blush that creeps on Lauren's cheeks when she does so is creepily addictive.

"What will you be having?" She personally comes to serve them.

Sitting across the booth from them instead of standing like a normal waitress would.

Bo's liking of her is pretty much instant after that.

"Uh..how about you recommend something?" Lauren says politely, smiling charmingly at the woman.

The woman gives them a toothy grin, "good choice. Your food will come your way in just a bit."

Not only do they get probably the best chicken Bo has ever eaten in her life. But the lady -June- also gives them a drink that she won't tell them the ingredients to but she swears up and down that it isn't poisonous.

Lauren looks at it rather curiously and takes a tentative first sip then smiles at Bo in that _hey-I'm-not-dead _wayand they end up actually liking the drink and even though Lauren tries to beg it out of her, June doesn't give her the recipe.

(Apparently it's a family thing)

What she does give them, is the directions to the lake.

"You'll love it. It's just the thing for you."

They thank her before they leave and she asks them to make a trip to see her again someday. She tells them that it's nice, knowing True Love really does still exist.

Bo holds Lauren's hand tighter as they leave the diner.

She doesn't know how, but it somehow seems like she loves her more.

...

The lake is_ exactly _what they need on such a hot day.

It's surprising. To both of them actually, when Lauren is the one to suggest skinny dipping after she feels like she has taken more than enough photos.

"Well someone's feeling a little frisky," Bo teases, already working on her zip.

"Shut up Dennis." Lauren mumbles, folding their clothes even though she's nervous as hell because she's Lauren, there's no way she's just going to leave their clothes lying around on the shore.

The water is nice and warm and nice and as soon as Bo gets chest deep in it she feels like she could stay inside it forever.

"Hi," Lauren whispers, smiling and placing one of her arms on Bo shoulder and the other going underwater.

"Uh baby what-"

"You have to be quiet," she whispers again, kissing Bo's neck and her hand going to Bo's core.

Bo is kinda glad they're in water because otherwise it would be really embarrassing for Lauren to know just how wet she got and how fast she got there.

"Baby-" she moans softly when the blond enters her. Placing her head on her neck and biting her lip so as to not just scream out loud.

"Good?" Lauren's voice sounds husky.

Bo could come undone just from hearing that voice, "so good."

"More?"

"Please," she whimpers. Kissing Lauren's shoulder and biting her lip and bringing her arms to hold on to the blond because the last thing she wants is to lose her balance and drown.

The last thing she wants is to miss any single part of this.

"I love you." Lauren says sincerely, just before she undoes Bo's world.

...

V

(Summer Rain.)

Bo finally relents and lets Lauren drive because she honest to god cannot feel her legs when they leave the lake.

Lauren smiles smugly, looking entirely too pleased with herself and every time Bo tries kissing that smug off of her, it gets bigger.

"You're lucky I'm insane about you."

"I cannot believe you're complaining about me giving you orgasms_. Great_, orgasms." Lauren says around a chuckle.

Bo just rolls her eyes and keeps running her hands through Blond hair because Lauren's hair is a bitch when wet and it makes Lauren upset when it does that.

Also, Bo likes the contact.

"You're so cocky."

"I've always been cocky." She shrugs.

True, even on the days when Bo was still practically begging for Lauren to date her the blond had a sexy confidence about her. It's one of the million things Bo loves about her fiance.

God, sometimes it's so odd. Thinking of the days when Lauren wouldn't give them a chance to now, them being engaged.

It makes giddy little butterflies explode in Bo's stomach.

"What's going on through your mind?"

"Just thinking about the early days. Before you were in tune with the awesomeness that is being mine."

Lauren arches a brow, "and_ I'm _the cocky one?"

"Shut up."Bo swats her playfully, "I'm just saying, we're a pretty amazing couple."

"We are." Lauren concedes without a fight.

"Don't you now wish you could have given in to this awesomeness earlier?"

"Oh god."

"Come on, baby. Admit it."

"Fine. I admit it. But still-"

"But still what?" Bo asks, noticing the shift from their playful banter.

"Back then, I didn't know if I could make you happy." She says sadly.

"Baby-"

"I'm serious. As much as I hate to admit it, my mom's opinion used to mean a lot to me and she never approved of any of the people I dated. I didn't want to make you change your lifestyle just to bail on you when things got rough."

"You didn't bail though." Bo says, remembering how Lauren chose her over Irene. How Lauren said she would chose her over and over again. Feeling just as warm now remembering those words as she felt hearing them.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too."

She doesn't really think she can put in words just how much.

...

It starts raining just after they check into their hotel and Bo is more than glad for her fiance's foresight.

"It's beautiful out there."

Lauren says dreamily, looking out the window of the first good enough hotel they've been in in three days.

Bo comes behind her and places her hands around her waist. Inhaling the lavender mixed with lake- scent of her hair. Feeling like she could drown in it. Likes she could drown in this life.

"It scares me, how hopelessly in love with you I am."

She meant to just think it and until Lauren turns her head, adoring eyes looking into hers, she didn't even know she'd said it out loud.

Lauren just looks at her. Her gaze soft and warm then suddenly, without warning, she takes her hand.

"Where are we-"

"Just come with me."

She wordlessly leads them to the elevator, and it's not until they're heading towards the reception that Bo notices whats going on.

"Baby we-"

But Lauren is pulling her faster and faster and it feels like anytime now they'll starts running."

"This is-" it's meant to be stern but they're now on the street and rain is soaking into their clothes and it comes out more like a laugh that anything else.

She tries uselessly shielding her head, bringing Lauren closer to her so she can protect her from the rain, just a little bit.

"This is crazy!" She yells.

Lauren looks at her, Summer rain all over her face and dripping from her hair. She rubs her face with the hand with her ring on it. Bo thinks she sees her ring shine.

"I love you." She says between a sigh and a chuckle, "I am so, so crazy in love with you. And there's no one else on earth I'd rather be crazy with."

Bo laughs. Ungraded and coming from the truest parts of her. She feels wild, and careless and so, so in love it's hard to believe she manages to keep it all inside of her.

"I love you too." She kisses the corner of Lauren's mouth, "I love you too."

The rain is still falling around them, on them. People in the hotel are most likely looking at them like they're insane.

(And maybe they are.)

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Lauren says quietly. Like it's just for them to know. Only for them.

And it's so fucking cliche; kissing in the rain.

And it's everything Bo ever dreamed being in love would feel like. It's everything she's ever wanted.

"Okay." She says in the same tone, like she's under Lauren's spell. Like she's always been under Lauren's spell and she never wants it to be broken.

It's soft, it's wet, it's her lips on Lauren's and therefore it's pretty much the most perfect thing on earth.

She tastes like Bo's, in a way that no one else can understand because they're not meant to, and she tastes like happiness, like laughter and summer mornings. Like late nights watching shows with so many scientific terms that she can't understand but will sit through anyway because the way brown eyes light up at hearing them is something she'll sit through anything for. She tastes a lot like home too. Like lazy spring mornings and intimate winter nights.

She tastes like _everything _Bo has ever wanted.

Everything.

The rain keeps falling, people keep staring, and Lauren just keeps on kissing her and kissing her and kissing her.

And Bo wishes she never stops.

Ever.

* * *

**_I had my reasons when I took these stories down but making people sad was _**_Not **one of them.**_

_**So here, I made a few changes, polished it a little, but it's still the same story, consider this- and the others- my apology. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**(**_**E petto a petto.)**_

It feels like her lungs are failing.

Like she's breathing too fast and too slow and her heart has grown too big and she just doesn't know what to do with it anymore.

It feels like her lungs are failing, and it's odd, because she never thought failing lungs could be something she'd be happy about.

She feels silly and cold and happy and alive a million other things that she cannot put a finger on but she can't stop smiling about either, every other word that she says comes out with traces of laughter behind it. She can't seem to make life slow down enough for her to catch her breath, she doesn't think she wants it to.

Lauren's laughter rings in the room, true and bell like, they're both still wet and riding on some sort of euphoria that only they know, her blonde hair is sticking to her face and her neck and her clothes are stuck to her body so much that Bo can see the fast rise and fall of her chest.

"The people in this town now think we're crazy."

"Who cares what the people of this town think?" Lauren retorts, removing her shirt and moving to stand in front of Bo, her brown eyes clearer than the rain-washed pavements outside, "I'm in love with you," she says cupping Bo's cheek and it's the oddest thing how her cold hand spreads warmth all around Bo's body, "I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows or calls me crazy for it."

Bo's lungs fail even further, her heart beats faster and keeps growing and growing and growing.

(_I love you so much, it almost hurts)_

_..._

They take a bath on Lauren's insistence.

She uses so many scents that it's hard to tell exactly what she was going for and she fills the bath up so high that the moment they get inside, water pours out.

Bo laughs when she pretends that she's going to ignore it for all of five seconds before her OCD kicks in and she gets out to clean up before coming back and settling in with Bo, pretending to be angry at being laughed at.

Bo kisses away her pout, smiling when Lauren is set on still being angry and kisses her again, smiling even harder when Lauren can't help but kiss her back and kisses her again and again until she stops kissing her because she's pouting and starts kissing her just because she can.

They kiss until the water that was once warm between them gets cold and Bo can literally _feel _her toes getting wrinkly, "we should get you to bed," Lauren says, kissing Bo's nose, then her eye lids each at a time, making Bo's heart feel tired from adoring her so much.

...

She wraps her in a soft bathrobe and leads her to bed, sitting her down like a tired child and bringing her a shirt to sleep in.

"You're a great wife," Bo mumbles tiredly, letting Lauren put the shirt on her.

Lauren just hums, "we're not married yet."

"Might as well be," Bo says and lets herself fall on the bed, Lauren straddles her, still in her black robe that contrasts beautifully with her now pale skin, Bo's hand comes up to cup her cheek and lazily stroke it, her actions gentle and almost absent minded.

_You'll be mine forever, right? _She wants to ask but she knows that will make her sound clingy so she doesn't, she just makes her movements even more gentle and hopes that with everything she does, she shows Lauren that she means the world to her.

She hopes that will be enough to make her stay forever.

...

Lauren feels like warmth and sitting in front of a fire on a cold winter night. She smells like a thousand, no a _million _different things and all of them are more wonderful than the last, her hand on Bo's cheek are firm and grounding and failing lungs and hearts too big to control are all Bo can register as the blond kisses her.

The hand that isn't on Bo's cheek moves on her body slowly, almost shyly really. It's like it's the first time Lauren is touching her yet it's nothing like it because her hands are too sure, too aware, she knows just how fast to move and how firm to hold and by the time her hand gets under Bo's shirt and cups her breast, Bo doesn't think she can recall exactly how to breath.

Lauren raises Bo's shirt and stops kissing her in favor of moving slowly to her stomach, she kisses her softly, once, twice, tens of times.

"Baby-Lauren- I-" she doesn't know what exactly she's asking for, she doesn't really know anything right now.

But Lauren seemingly does because she stops kissing her and comes back up, helping her out of the shirt she put on just a few minutes ago and kissing her again and again, soft and reverent, like she's telling a secret, "I love you," she says, looking right into Bo's eyes, the brunette nods.

It's all she can do.

Lauren throws the shirt somewhere and unties her robe, letting Bo's eyes feast on her naked body and she cannot help but rise up to kiss her chest, feeling the way her heart thumps in her chest, steady and real.

_Mine, _She thinks.

Lauren wraps her hands around Bo's neck, playing with the soft hairs at the back of her neck because she knows for some reason, that always gets Bo's blood racing.

Bo lays her head on Lauren's chest, completely content to just lay there, until she feels a kiss placed on her skin and she's pushed back to the bed.

"Someone's eager," she teases and Lauren doesn't answer her, just moves with cat like grace down Bo's body, leaving a trail of kisses as she moves.

Branding her.

Saying a million things without speaking a word.

...

They order room service.

It's only ten and Bo's body feels too alive to even think of sleeping anymore and Lauren is hungry so it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

They order the silliest things and although Lauren disproves and tries to take the phone from Bo the whole time the brunette is ordering, she still eats all her ice-cream and lets Bo talk her into dipping strawberries in chocolate which she later declares the most disgusting thing ever and she doesn't protest much when Bo eats whipped cream from her chest.

She laughs so much that she forgets to breath when Bo pours honey on her stomach and licks it because she's ticklish and adamantly refuses to dip crisps in chocolate.

_Why not?_ Bo whines.

_Because it's gross._

She declares herself tired and ready for bed and leaves to take something from her bag and Bo decides to clear the bed a little until she hears a click and her eyes look up, another click goes off.

_"_I thought you were tired."

"I'm not anymore," she takes another photo, then another and another until Bo self consciously moves a bit of hair from her eyes.

Lauren lowers her camera, "don't. You're perfect just the way you are."

Bo looks away to hide her blush because she cannot handle herself when Lauren is being so sweet.

"Hey," Lauren calls and she looks up, the blond takes another picture.

"Baby that's not-" Bo starts, feeling tricked, but Lauren just snaps away and she can't help but laugh at her girl's stubbornness. She knows she won't stop taking photos until she's satisfied she's had enough, so she lets her.

Finally, Lauren lowers the camera and moves to kneel in front of Bo on the bed, "you know, when I first started taking pictures, I used to go to think that I could only create beauty if I take pictures of the _big stuff, "_ she says with an embarrassed scoff, "and then one day I was taking pictures of the Eiffel Tower and I saw this boy, just looking at it with the most _fascinated _expression and I just knew that that's the beauty I want to capture. I get that feeling every time I look at you," she runs her hands through Bo's hair, looking at her with adoring eyes, "you're just so- _so _beautiful, and I want to make every moment with you last forever."

Bo smiles because she doesn't know what else to do, she doesn't know how much more she can love this woman until her heart cannot take it anymore, "I want every moment with you to last forever too."

* * *

_This is the end, I promise. I just felt like it was missing something._


End file.
